


［蜘蛛侠］［漫画］［Harry／Peter］痒

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, 绿虫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: 这是一篇肉文，斜线表示攻受，脑补漫画形象，第一人称上次写了ceo和coo，这次换穷人&穷人完结





	［蜘蛛侠］［漫画］［Harry／Peter］痒

1.  
我经常有这样一种错觉：总觉得脸上或者手上粘了一根细细的蛛丝或者动物毛发之类的东西，看不见却痒得行，于是我试图在皮肤上仔细摸索并拿掉它们，结果徒然无功，我什么也找不到，除了等着痒自然消失以外别无他法。  
今天早上，我就是被这若有似无的感觉唤醒的。估计是一只招人烦又狡猾的爬虫趁我睡着的时候从我身上借道，或者是气流把它在其他地方留下的分泌物悄悄放到我脸上，总之，我的鼻子被一只透明的手挑逗着，好想打喷嚏。一开始我尚未清醒，迷迷糊糊地伸手去挠，却半点不能缓解异样的感觉，意识稍稍回归身体后我把头靠在柔软舒适的被褥上来回蹭了几下，依旧不起作用——除了闻到了他残留在被窝里的淡淡的青草的味道——我猛地联想到昨天晚上他缩在我怀里发抖呻吟的样子，我把他搞得一塌糊涂，他也没有放过我。他浑身上下都散发着一股甜腻得过了头的气息，湮没了我本来就不多的理智，看起来他在咖啡店里呆久了，也沾染上了甜品的邪恶味道，纵然我再厌恶甜食，也忍不住把他从头到脚舔了一遍。  
很久以前我就变成这副模样，大概是恋爱以后我看他的眼神与过去不同，我想好好工作，可是一见到他就忍不住精虫上脑——如果他对我笑那就是在公然勾引我，如果他在哭泣我就更应该好好地“安慰”他，如果他主动拥抱我那一定是在邀请我晚上去他的房间，如果他扭头抗拒我会理解成欲拒还迎。  
我是有些自作多情，但是他也有责任，他顶着一张人畜无害的脸，言谈举止非常正派，不但不会指责我、拒绝我，还一味迁就我、迎合我，看出我俩关系的朋友们一致认为我只会强迫他而他爱我比我爱他更多一点。比方说我店里的三个同事，当他来店里帮忙的时候，他们相继露出痛心疾首的表情，回到家以后他向我询问这件事，我告诉他是因为他们很不理解为什么会有人喜欢脾气暴躁刚愎自负游手好闲的穷光蛋。他刚从浴室里走出来，脸庞被水汽熏得红扑扑的，正在擦头发的手停顿了一下，而后竟然还一脸严肃支支吾吾地解释起来：“我、我从来没有这样认为……我不认为你是个一无是处的人，你是我的好朋友……你得对自己、你得对生活有信心，生活是你自己的，我们不能随便听别人的评价……”他没能继续阐述这个有些宏大的论题，因为我用嘴把他的嘴堵住了。我不喜欢他对待每件事都郑重其事的态度，可是他认真思考的样子、温柔而担忧地注视我的样子，看起来柔软又可口，无声地引诱着我把他搂在怀里做点无伤大雅的坏事，而我从来不是一个经得起诱惑的人。  
其实我也不懂他爱我什么，也许……他是受虐狂？管它呢！我必须要说，这世界上你不懂的事情多了，你能理解所有的数学定理、化学方程吗？而且我隐隐约约觉得，越是妙不可言的东西我越不能去深究其中的道理，像我这样受过诅咒的人，是承受不起太过美好的东西的，例如生命，爱情，还有他……  
一想到他现在就躺在我身边，甚至可能还来不及穿上衣服，我就四肢发热，我的小兄弟也蠢蠢欲动，我何不让他帮我把脸上那玩意儿舔干净呢？  
睡意全无的我翻了个身，没想到却扑了个空，除了他躺过留下的折痕，床被里空荡荡冷冰冰的，很明显他已经起身离开了——他什么意思？把我弄得下不了床，结果自己一声不吭地先跑了？  
不过这没什么奇怪的，虽然我们住在一起很多年了，但我们根本没机会时时刻刻黏在一起，我们有各自的工作：他是一个早出晚归的摄影记者，在报社给无良资本家卖命；我也好不到哪里去，我在东村苦苦经营一家入不敷出的咖啡馆。我们必须像绝大多数普通人一样为生活奔波忙碌，在寸土寸金的曼哈顿，如果我还像过去那样惶惶不可终日，迟早要露宿街头，所以我们只能在晚上回家以后抓紧时间“升华”一下伟大的友谊，而他大清早就要出门赶地铁，有时他会记得叫醒我，有时不会。  
刷牙的时候，我又听到了楼下熟悉的口号和喧嚣，不是支持超级人类的集合就是反对者的游行示威，双方拥趸每周都要你来我往几次。蜿蜒前行的队伍经过时引起的骚动和威力波及到这座老旧的房子里的所有物品，墙上的挂画仿佛随时要坠落似的，我盯着摇摇晃晃的镜子，上面毫不掩饰地反射出浅浅的眼纹和黑眼圈，我不禁羡慕起这些不用工作、还有时间挥霍身上用不完的精力的年轻人。  
浮躁的纽约城近来并不太平，他回家的时间也一天天推迟，我有时只能识趣地抱着自己的枕头，看着他坐在床边，拿着绷带和药水，安静地处理身上那些不知从哪里得到的伤口，固执地不要我帮忙。他曾告诉我那是他在拍照采访时被激动的人群推搡后留下的，我不太相信，可是我也想不出反驳的理由，因为他没理由骗我，而且……他形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，伴随着轻嘶声颤抖起来的脊背，顺着细腻的肌理缓缓淌下的汗珠，看得我喉咙发痒，仿佛有一只虫子一直在喉管里进进出出，我轻而易举地陷入了愉悦的遐想——把他死死压在胯下，舔舐新鲜的伤口、吸掉未干的血水、再做更变态的事，他无力反抗，只能发出痛苦的啜泣，直到我下颚和舌头开始泛酸，最后我会射在他湿乎乎的腰窝处。  
和他在一起后我才发觉，自己对他知之甚少，我以前对他的关心真的太少了，导致我现在一分钟也不想和他分开。分离对热恋中的情侣来说是一种煎熬，对我更是，因为他和我的死对头是工作伙伴。没有顾客的时候，我会独自坐在收银机后面忍不住开始想象，他们今天拍了几张照片、说了几句话、互相笑了几次、最重要的是臭虫在他面前说了我多少坏话——蛛网头肯定会和其他人一样从中作梗，离间我们的关系。我不记得自己几时惹到他了，他总是阴魂不散，想尽一切办法破坏我的生活，抢走我所珍视的东西，他做得很成功，现在我什么也没有了，除了他……  
果不其然，吃早餐的时候收到了他发来的简讯：“harry，起床了吗？别忘了你的工作。似乎又是平静的一天，看来我今天可以提早结束工作了，也许我们可以一起吃个晚餐？”  
我盯着结尾的笑脸符号，构想了这样一个画面：他在Spider-Man面前给我发这条短信，而Spider-Man只能在一旁抱着胸无可奈何地摇头。想到这我便忍不住雀跃起来，并且浑身充满了干劲，看来我在和臭虫的拉锯战中，稍稍占了上风——我想站在椅子上大声宣布来之不易的胜利，反正这里没有别人。所以我立刻跑到阳台上和情绪高涨的人群共同高呼“yes”，尽管我根本不知道他们在争论什么，反正主席台上的领头每说完一句，我就尽情喊一声“USA”——等等，他们好像是在说——“人人生而平等！Spider-Man万岁！”、“点燃变革之火！for Spider-Man！”“和谐！进化！Spider-Man万岁！”“永远的朋友！Spider-Man！”  
一派胡言！  
我气愤地回屋拉上了窗帘。不过……如果今天的主题是wolvrine或hulk，我倒是很乐意听一听他们的长篇大论。  
2.  
浩浩荡荡的人群离开以后，街道恢复了往日萧索破败的样子，我总算可以出门了，今天的任务是开车去供应商那里进货，我的咖啡馆除了咖啡豆还需要些点心充实橱窗吸引顾客。  
我的供应商是住在郊区的一对老夫妇，mr.baker和mrs.baker，我会定期去他们家里买点蛋糕拿回去卖，顺便看望他们。mr.baker年轻时是有名的甜品厨师，退休以后两位老人搬到近郊过起了远离车马喧嚣的晚年生活，他们在郊区拥有一大片树林，还养了一头长相凶猛的罗威纳犬看家护院。唯一的女儿在遥远的英国工作，无法回来陪伴父母，这令两位老人远离都市的独居生活多了点相依为命的凄凉味道。即使mr.baker在我面前不愿承认，可我和他都明白夫妻俩非常思念她。所以，昨天我打电话告诉mrs.baker我隔天要去看她，她在电话里的语气听起来非常高兴。  
虽然尖酸刻薄的Mr.baker经常和我产生小摩擦，但我还是得承认他的烘焙手艺，他的蛋糕甜品一摆进玻璃窗很快就会售罄，而且他会以很低的价格卖给我。托他的福，门可罗雀的小店偶尔也会迎来排队的人群，其中不乏时尚养眼的年轻女孩，这点我倒是挺感谢他。我更喜欢亲近和蔼可亲的mrs.baker，她熟悉甜品和咖啡的各种搭配，会帮助我更新店里的菜单，她对人很有耐心，就算我笨手笨脚、丢三落四，她也不会像她的丈夫那样一个劲地骂我“榆木脑袋”、“废物点心”。然而，他们的慷慨援助也仅仅只是推迟了“咖啡豆”关门大吉的时间罢了。  
我是怎么认识mr.baker的？说来话长。一年前的家庭纠纷令我重伤住院，mr.baker在爬山时跌倒导致骨折，我们恰巧住进同一间病房。复健初期我们相处融洽，友好和睦，经常互相鼓励、祝福对方早日康复，可是忽然有一天老头就看我不顺眼，甚至对我冷嘲热讽。大概是因为我伤得很严重却比他更早拿掉骨折夹板和关节固定器，他嫉妒年轻人的自愈能力吧。不过如果他知道我体内残留的特殊能力是从罪行累累的恶魔血清那里偷来的，也许就不会羡慕我了。  
货车还未在高大的铁门前停稳，尽职尽责的罗威纳闻声飞奔而来，在我下车按门铃的时候，隔着铁栅栏不停朝我狂吠，声音十分洪亮，油光发亮的毛在风中抖动着，这说明它被主人喂养得十分健康。不管我们见过多少次，但凡一见到我，它都会露出锋利的尖牙发出警告，试图驱赶我这个入侵者，性情和宠它的mr.baker完全一致，总而言之是只不怎么讨人喜欢的蠢狗。  
“嗨，好姑娘。”它站在我面前，喉咙里发出闷闷的低嗥，好像随时准备冲上来扑倒我，我不太敢靠近它，只能尴尬地打声招呼。我怀疑是mr.baker教唆它这样做的，因为它在peter面前就乖巧又懂事，一见到他殷勤地摇尾巴、友好地围着他转悠、在地上翻来覆去地打滚祈求他的抚摸，真是无耻啊parker，连一只母狗都要勾引。  
远远地，便从车窗望见mr.baker坐在家门口的安乐椅上看书，夏日正在消逝，阳光依旧明媚，眼前的花卉草木和优雅的别墅都仿佛加上了一层柔和的滤镜，我一路小跑着朝他大喊：“mr.baker！”他好像没有听见似的，一脸云淡风轻的表情，仅仅用食指翻动一页纸张，简直自讨没趣；然而当我站在门前犹豫着是先按门铃还是重新尝试问候时，前一刻还患上耳背的mr.baker突然开口：“你挡到我的视线了，mr.lyman，给我滚进去。”  
“harry，你来了，早上好，孩子！”mrs.baker打开门热情地招呼我  
“早上好，mrs.baker。”进屋前，我在心里朝老头默默比了一个中指。  
中午，我顺理成章地在mrs.baker那里蹭到了一顿丰盛的午餐，Mr.baker在餐桌上看起来闷闷不乐，我猜是因为我没有把peter带来陪他下象棋，为了缓和尴尬的气氛我绞尽脑汁编了几个笑话想让他开心，遗憾的是只有mrs.baker被我逗得前俯后仰。  
“peter怎么没和你一起来？”mrs.baker问我。  
我不喜欢这个问题，说的好像我和他是连体婴儿一样；我也不喜欢别人在我面前谈论他，一是我不乐意同别人分享他，二是这会反复提醒我他的重要性。事实是没有谁离开别人就活不下去，他比我更理智更聪敏，不会不懂这个道理，他是自由的，他可以随时让我滚出他的房子，我并不能报复他。而且，我始终认为他应该远离我，我呆的地方，纽约，就是乱象丛生的地狱，很快会变得更加混乱不堪，我糜烂的生活则是粪坑，正常人都应该离得远远的，他为什么非要跳下来？为什么偏偏和我在一起？思来想去，我的结论还是——他不正常。  
“他有自己的工作。你们知道的，这世道不太平，所以他又多了采访的任务，可是jjj并不打算给他加薪。”我努努嘴示意电视机，新闻直播里充斥着我听不懂也不在意的生涩词汇，什么“制裁”“审查”“注册法案”之类的，我皱着眉毛补充道，“他最好马上放弃号角日报社那份没前途的工作来‘咖啡豆’帮我的忙……那样的话，‘咖啡豆’说不定还能和我一样起死回生……” 他和Spider-Man的亲密关系对我是不折不扣的折磨，每晚入睡前我都祈祷他能早日离开那个扫把星，就算是痴人说梦。  
“记者还真是充满挑战性的工作，不过好在他和Spider-Man一起工作，能够保障安全。”mrs.baker忧虑万分地感叹道，“他们打算开战吗？peter告诉过你吗？”  
我摇着头说：“我不知道……他从没和我讨论过这些。”超能力者对于普通人类而言太遥远太陌生，我曾经自作聪明也想成为拥有神力的人，结果在吃了大亏，所以我再也不想和那群怪人扯上关系。他了解我过往的窘迫岁月，那时的我丢盔卸甲、衣衫褴褛，连大脑也遭受重创，往事尚不能完整回忆，更别说理解思考政治、哲学等宏大而复杂的议题，如今的我们都会心照不宣地回避某些难堪的人和事，他体谅我，只是同我默契地维持一段简单纯粹的肉体关系，我没有给他施压，他不需要为对立的立场纠结。生活的诀窍在于：保持愚蠢，并且永远不知道自己究竟有多蠢。  
“也许你应该多关心关心peter，就像他对你那样。”  
我有点委屈：“我有啊……”我无时无刻不在想他，想他坚定的充满治愈的目光，饱含安慰的口吻，幽幽然清浅的音调，爱慕而羞涩的微笑，温暖人心的拥抱，想到无心工作，想到胸中慌乱，然而——“我害怕我的说法会令他不高兴。”要我说，现下乱糟糟的社会秩序同Spider-Man那样肆意妄为的人脱不了干系，政府确实需要规范超级人类的行为了。如果我照实告诉他我的想法，他势必露出颓唐难过的表情，肩膀会垮下去，瞳孔中我所珍视的光芒迅速黯淡，他会沉默寡言好长一段时间，任谁看到那样进退两难、欲说还休的眼神，都会忍不住动起恻隐之心；要我说点违心的话夸一夸Spider-Man的所作所为，更是绝无可能。一想到他会为了Spider-Man同我翻脸，甚至绝交，我就不敢表露心迹伤害他，我对蛛网头的嫉妒愈压抑就愈强烈，我对懦弱的自己的厌恶也加深一分。  
Mr.baker激动万分地评论道：“美国人就是这样自负，热衷于把自己的观点昭告天下，强加给别人。我年轻的时候，他们为了同性恋平权或者反同性恋奔走相告、寻衅滋事，几十年过去了依旧爱管闲事，只不过对象换成了变种人。这片土地上永远有源源不断的无所事事的年轻人在没事找事，政府和民众永远学不会闭嘴。”  
mrs.baker同我面面相觑，我记得她给我看过一张他们大学时期的合影，他们站在时代广场前，背后是飘扬的巨幅彩虹旗。她提醒道：“你以前可不是这个观点，亲爱的。”  
Mr.baker嫌弃地斜乜我一眼，在我面前丝毫不掩饰自己的虚伪：“那是因为我以前没亲眼见过活的同性恋。  
换做过去的我听见这话很可能会怒气冲冲地摔烂盘子、将他踹翻在地、让所有人都无法好好吃饭，此刻的我就只能无奈地苦笑着。  
3.  
好吧，我早就知道mr.baker为什么讨厌我——他欣赏peter，希望他当自己的女婿（听起来有点荒唐，毕竟peter和我根本不曾见过他女儿），可是美好的远景让我给搅黄了。  
mr.baker很可能是第一个察觉我们那诡异的关系的人。  
住院养伤期间，peter每天都来看望我，风吹雨打也不曾间断。起初，我的手脚还打着石膏，生活无法自理，事事全靠peter代劳，peter毫无怨言，他很赞赏地对我说：“你有一个很棒的朋友。”  
几天后，mj和peter一起来探望我，我与病友mr.baker坐在石凳上晒太阳，他偷偷摸摸地问我：“那是你的女朋友吗？你真是走狗屎运啦。”得到否定的回答后，他又问我，“难道是peter的女友吗？他们挺配的。”我不屑地反问他：“没有的事，再说他们哪里配了？”“从头到脚都配。”为了这个莫名其妙的论题我们激烈辩论了一下午，从服装探讨到性格，谁也没有说服对方。  
卸下支架后我开始尝试使用拐杖辅助行动，然而peter并不放心我一个人行动，他喜欢跟在我后面，亦步亦趋，就像他刚上高中那会儿，那时他瘦小又孤僻，除了我没有其他朋友，我也一直和周围的人难以相处，相似的孤独感促使我们在课堂上和生活中都变得形影不离，直到我主动打碎珍贵的友谊。本来我已经不再奢望我们是否还能恢复兄弟般的关系了，但peter不计前嫌回到我身边，甚至不要求我道歉，我们的关系又重新回到正确的轨道上，甚至比绝交前更亲密。  
真正的变化发生在某个暑气蒸腾的傍晚，炎热催生出闷热和焦躁的气氛，远方的天边像是燃烧着一片明晃晃的火焰。前一刻我还坐在藤椅上放空脑袋，下一秒我却想要起身回病房，大概是不中用的身体还未适应突如其来的发力，腹股沟感到一阵痉挛。我猝不及防地向前栽倒，所幸peter正好回过了头，眼疾手快地接住了我，但我还是不可避免地以奇怪的姿势坠落，顺便带倒了他，齐齐摔在草地上。  
“好……痛啊。”其实瞬间的拉伤并不会立刻感觉到剧痛，更何况还有他给我当肉垫，我曲起另一边完好的膝盖，手肘抵在泥地上，使出浑身的劲试图支撑上身，手脚都在无力打滑，再度落回他怀里。  
“harry……你的腿？”我的脸砸向他稍显单薄的胸膛，看不到他的表情，但能听出语气里的担忧和恐慌，他的胸部伴随着急促的心跳剧烈起伏着，衬衫迅速洇出一股潮湿，我的脸也沾上汗水，我猜那是他吓出了冷汗。  
“唔……”无数的挫败感和自我嫌恶朝我袭来，像一支利箭将我牢牢钉在原地，我握着拳自暴自弃地问他：“你说，我的腿该不会要断了吧，以后怎么办？”  
“不不不……”他的声音哑掉，顷刻间失去了光泽，好像要断腿的是他自己。他的手探到身下，代替我自己抚摸那僵直麻痹的腿，“对……不起……”尾音被他拖得很长，仿佛哽咽。  
我无奈地摇摇头：“算了吧，又不是你的错，为什么要道歉？”等我缓过劲来，终于能够半撑着伏在他身上，得以从一个暧昧的角度端详他，他正仰着头，睫羽扇动着，眼角盈出点点光亮，他咬住了泛白的下唇，一副泫然欲泣的表情。我从那双年轻的，温润的，澄澈的褐眼中看到了自己，和镜子里全然不同的，令我自惭形秽的自己，我既怀疑那是我自己吗，他脉脉的，专注的，纠结的目光又令我坚信那才是最纯粹的我，我的胸腔激荡着某种难以言说的心悸，我的脑海中充斥着嘈杂的轰鸣。  
“没关系啦，也许是我太早拆掉支架了，走路又太急。”我一时竟不忍心看他，只能断断续续地解释，“我的意思是……但愿如此……医生向我保证我很快就能出院的。”  
“你马上就能活蹦乱跳，harry，但是如果需要延长疗养时间也没关系，因为我会继续照顾你，一直……”说到后面，音量越来越小，脸颊和耳根也染上了天边的红晕。  
我似懂非懂，只是突然觉得……也不是不能接受有朝一日变残疾的假设。  
我享受掌控一切的快感，因而仇恨着此刻作困兽之斗却无能为力的人格，但是虚弱得身体让我的心理也变得薄弱不堪，我听见自己愤懑不平地埋怨：“你什么都不知道，这里什么也没有，我每天都躺在床上动弹不得，到现在我依旧什么也干不了，我想马上离开这儿，就算用爬的……我讨厌没用的自己，现在的我就像个被人随手丢弃的垃圾……”我低下头问他，“你讨厌我这样吗？”  
额前的鬃发在空气中浮动，他的眼睛闪烁着柔顺瑰丽的眸光，他强力克制着呼吸，嘴唇却不自觉地蠕动了一下，他讷讷地开口了：“不，我……”  
他收声了，我以为他又要哭了，他却按着我的后脑勺，缓缓把我按在他胸口。  
我的心口掠过一阵惊悸，被他触碰过的大脑产生了可怕的恍恍惚惚的意识，脑袋有点缺氧……而心脏震动之快，亦是从未体验过的……我觉得两个成年男子在公共场合这样非常不好，而且还很危险，虽然角落的光线浑浊不清，但假如被多嘴多舌的护士看到，到时候丢脸的可是我。不过，我实在没力气，没办法挣脱他，温暖的怀抱，不禁令我回忆起稚龄时最喜欢的母亲煮的热巧克力，软绵绵的，恍若隔世却熟稔至极。有很长一段时间，我活得像个鬼魂，日夜流连在不同的女人和房子之间，心里却空荡荡的，灵魂垂头丧气地坐在一边。现在，似乎有一张温柔的网将我兜住，我感到孤独又充实，近在咫尺的心跳和呼吸带来一片万籁俱静和没由来的心安和快慰。我调整了一下姿势，鼻梁贴上他发颤的胸骨，隔着衬衫的蓝色纤维。空气中充满了他的味道，松针一般清爽轻盈的气味，瞬间击垮了我。我的眼眶又胀又痒，难过得不行，我咬紧牙关防止从嘴巴里泄露出半点声响，空握的手心爆泌着汗水，从我收缩扩张的鼻孔里，正发出刺痛……  
恰巧路过目睹了全过程的mr.baker竟然以为是我推到了他，他只是没法拒绝一个精神脆弱的病人。  
那天晚上大雨如注，他起身关上窗将风雨阻隔，他第一次决定在医院过夜。我们坐在窗前，他毛绒绒的脑袋轻轻靠在我肩上。在细密的雨声中，他分享了最近在地质公园拍摄的风景照，向我描述了每一处自然风光的的形成，火山、潮汐和星辰，他颖异过人可老实说我并不关心地球上千篇一律的造化，我只是完全沉浸在他沉稳的呼吸和娓娓道来的嗓音中。  
我握着他的手简直无法入睡，沉默地注视着窗外被迅疾的风扯动的纤细的棕榈树，在暗蓝色的虚空中闪烁的雷电，不禁开始想象砖墙外面的世界……我怀着期待的心情做一件事，我沿着僻静的小路缓慢前行，层叠的树荫掩映着阳光，小巷里散发出盛夏独有的燠热和爽朗，在深浅不一的绿色淹没的坡道的尽头我遇见了他，我可能会上前拥抱他，也可能不会，但不论如何，那里都将有一个新生活在等我……  
总之，这事不全赖我，如果不是peter当初给我下的魔咒，我也没料到有一天自己会被一个男人吸引。即便如此，我仍然不认为自己是个百分之百的同性恋，连百分之零点一都算不上，我只是恰巧和某个性别为男的人保持着纯洁的肉体关系，若是强迫我看其他男人令人作呕的裸体，我只会觉得恶心，让我给其他男人吹箫，我保证一口咬碎他那根下流肮脏的玩意儿。  
4.  
话说回来，我好像还从来没有给他口过，我甚至都没在合租房以外的地方搞过他，不仅如此，我循规蹈矩，作息规律，对客人彬彬有礼，连mj都开始感叹我最近正经过头了。我不想承认他对我施加的影响，所以我辩解道：“胡说，以前我爱发脾气都是药物的副作用，以前的我不是真的我，医生说了，等我的身体把绿魔血清稀释净化掉以后，我很快就可以痊愈了。”我向他求证说，“你说对吧，pete？”  
他顺着我的意思说：“我相信你，harry，你能做到。不过我得说，我从来都没觉得你性格差……”mj好整以暇地看着他，他接下去说，“至少你以前都没想过和其他人一起欺负我，你现在只需要像以前那样做自己。”他向我投来笃定的眼神，我几乎都要信了。  
——这就是我对他不满的地方，这也是我们俩的分歧所在。他口头说“爱我”，可一点都不了解我，他总是敷衍我，或者咬着泛白的下唇隐忍不发。我讨厌他高高在上的姿态或者小心翼翼地对待我，因为从医生到朋友，包括他，每一个人都认为我情绪波动大、不能受刺激。  
他虽然是个脾气很倔的傻小子，坚持原则到近乎固执，不过我的性格更恶劣，常常为了琐碎的事情找茬，不乐意了甚至开始砸东西，桌椅、碗盘、落地台灯都被我摔烂过。我会焦虑不安地在屋里走来走去、对着家具踢踢碰碰，故意制造出噼里啪啦的噪音让他没法集中精神工作，大多数时候他都无可奈何。不知为何他一遇上我就变得很有耐心，他习惯独自收拾完一地狼藉，我一招手他便走到我跟前，愁容满面地凝视着我。我被他盯得发毛，只好将毫无防备的他一把拽过来按在沙发上，搂着他的腰把头埋在他胸前，他拍拍我的背，低下头在我脑袋上印了一个不带任何情欲的吻。我感觉自己一拳打在棉花上，他每次都是靠这招就轻而易举地化解了我的怒火，却撩得我愈加心烦意乱。  
撒娇也好、发怒也好、无缘无故泄愤也好、出格的要求也好，似乎我的一切行为都在他的容忍范围内，他总让我误以为在他面前为非作歹是我这个倒霉蛋的特权。只是偶尔，我也会捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的受伤委屈的表情，尤其是在他与Spider-Man加班回来却换来我的一顿审问指责之后。看到他克制自己的情绪直至眼角泛红，我只会更痛苦。  
我多想听他直抒胸臆，认真说一次对我的评价，包括好的和坏的，在他心里我究竟是个怎样的人，他为什么要和我建立这样的关系，最重要的，他为什么对我这么好。我希望他在我面前，不再压抑不满和愤怒，最好和我痛快打一架。当然，最后一定要和好，我不想再次绝交，打累了以后我们就在客厅疲惫而热烈地做爱。我们应该像正常的情侣那样争吵、恋爱，而不是他单方面迁就我，更何况他的付出并不完全出自真心。  
为什么他从来不对我发火？因为我不值得吗？还是因为瞧不起我？  
我早已知道答案——当他歪过头主动躲避我的怀疑与质问，当他露出羞于启齿的无奈的表情，当他开始心不在焉地应付我日渐高涨的欲望，当他勉为其难地许下一些承诺，我就明白了——他并不是真的喜爱我，他委曲求全，妥协退让，全是因为他想“赎罪”，甚至不是为了自己，他回到我身边是替他的朋友Spider-Man来补偿我。  
他明明很清楚，我最不需要的就是Spider-Man施舍怜悯和同情，我更不爽的是他因为对我感到愧疚才来关心我。他依然对Spider-Man忠心耿耿，他不告诉我虫子的姓名和电话，他会为了那只虫子欺骗我，和我冷战，把我晾在一边。我一直对这件事心存怨怼，我渴望用极其残忍粗暴的方式攻陷他，从他身上实现另一种意义上的复仇，反正为了Spider-Man他不可能拒绝我。  
既然如此，我为什么不把他压在咖啡店的更衣柜上，给他口一发？或者在晚餐的时候，命令他坐在厨房的桌子边上，让我好好享用。当然，如果他愿意跪在地上帮我舔一舔，我简直求之不得。  
一旦起了淫邪的念头，我就觉得喉咙酸痒，盘子里的烟熏香肠也变得淫荡起来，那不再是餐盘中的珍馐，而是和我的神经思维连接起来的某种意象，更不要说那还是根淋着沙拉酱的香肠了，我怎么可能还吃得下。我准备偷偷倒掉午饭的时候被mr.baker逮个正着，他严厉地批评我：“我做的菜有那么难吃吗？！你有什么资格浪费粮食？！”我吓得手一抖，那根香肠便从盘中滑落，在地上滚啊滚，最后被我讨厌的那只笨狗冲上来抢走了。  
“给他口一口”的念头在我脑海中反复盘旋晃荡，挥散不去，大概是因为没吃到从德国漂洋过海而来的传统美食，没多久我又感到饥肠辘辘。  
我的性欲就和食欲一样旺盛，在陪mr.baker下棋的时候我心不在焉，脑海中已经编织了好几种可能性：载他回家的路上，我可以故意将车停在树林里，把他压在副驾驶座上，趁着幽深夜色扒掉他的裤子，他脸皮很薄，肯定吓得不敢弄出一点动静，只能在我任性的攻击下努力敞开大腿，羞红了脸默默喘息……不对，现在这辆脏兮兮的货车太没情调，还是算了。或者等我们到家，我一进屋就把他摁在墙上，顺着身体的线条一寸寸往下亲吻，他来不及拒绝就被拆吃入腹，可是熟悉的环境缺少惊险刺激。厕所倒是个容易激发雄性荷尔蒙的场所，早知如此我就应该在上周末驱车去旧金山参加科技展期间，把他推进厕所隔间里，强制他坐在马桶上帮我泻火。我要一边温柔地抚摸他柔软的耳垂，一边凶狠地抽撞他极为湿滑的口腔和敏感的舌头，他皙白的脸蛋虚弱地贴在我腿根上，续断地吐气在我的小腹上，红肿丰润的下唇被我的下体粗鲁地推挤着，我一低头便能看见他起雾的沉迷的褐眼，嘴唇上还黏着几根蜷曲的毛发，情色到无以复加。狭小的空间里时不时响起木门被推拉碰撞的声音、哗啦啦的冲水声和工程师之间的交谈，他可能害怕得浑身发抖，也可能在那之前就被我插到发抖——而不是在暮色下沉时乖乖跟在他身后，沿着那条悠长的海湾闲逛。  
“嘿嘿，你的口水要把棋盘弄脏了……”mr.baker敲着棋盘抗议，可我懒得理他。  
为什么我每一次都会做出最糟糕的决定？  
记得他曾在物理课上向我解释关于平行宇宙的那只猫。存在许多维度和无限多的宇宙，一个选择指向一个宇宙，我们的每一次选择叠加在一起，造就了我们现在的世界。  
会不会有一个不存在Spider-Man的世界，诺曼也没有变成怪物，我们一直都是好兄弟，互相帮对方追求女孩，成为对方的伴郎，他会是我孩子的教父，负责在我的葬礼上总结我的一生。可能在一个世界里Spider-Man的确是拯救了我的英雄，在一个世界里他不会对我说谎，在一个世界里我学会原谅与和解，在一个世界里我们早已吐露心声互诉衷肠，在一个世界里我们决裂以后他彻底从我的生活中消失……说不定在另一个世界里，我已经在他身上实践了所有羞于启齿的性幻想……甚至在某个宇宙，如果我没有在开学式那天打开那个神秘的柜子，我们根本就不会遇到对方。  
人类太过渺小以至只能到一个世界，我无法得知生活在其它宇宙的我们是什么样的关系，值得庆幸的是，这个宇宙里的我做出了正确的选择，他没有放弃我。  
但是，这个宇宙里的我也真没出息，满脑子除了口腹之欲就是下流的欲望，我有点怀疑自己不是爱上了恋人，而是爱上了自己的欲望。  
快乐的时间总是长着脚，我们才聊了一会儿便到了下午，我该回城了。调转方向前我向后视镜看去，baker夫妇重新坐在藤椅上晒太阳，罗威纳安静地趴在他们脚边。  
我喜欢这个惬意的状态，虽然离群索居，但是却过得幸福而满足。看到那些温馨的场景的时候我也会忍不住畅想未来，幻想我和他容颜老去后的样子，如果到时候我们还能在一起，可能已经结婚了，我想搬到远离繁华的村庄，在午后同他坐在高大的榉树下享受树荫和微风，看着远处人们的笑脸，消磨时光。如果能领养个孩子就更好了，但是绝对不要养狗，我和狗八字不合。  
5.  
穿过长长的灰蒙蒙的街区，公园大道依旧在堵车，汽车喇叭声此起彼伏，集会的人群举着抗议牌和扩音器朝我身后流动。我趴在方向盘上，盯着副驾驶座上堆着的一大袋苹果出神，那是mrs.baker在我离开时塞给我的，她一点也不考虑我能不能把这些水果吃光，我想我应该选个时间去梅婶家请教苹果派的做法，因为记得梅婶说过他很喜欢吃她做的苹果派。  
我一个急刹，就把车停在店门口，绕到另一边打开了副驾驶座的车门，在惯性作用下淘气的苹果纷纷从倾倒的纸袋内滚落出车外，散落一地，我低低咒骂了一声，连忙弯腰去捡。  
其中一个苹果滚出好远，我正要伸手去抓它，却被一只白净的手抢先一步拾起来，这只手我很熟悉——有时它是干燥的，缄默不语，来回轻抚我刻薄的脸庞，把额前的碎发齐整地向后捋，稍显粗糙的指腹调情般滑过眉骨、颧骨、冒出青涩胡茬的下巴，手背贴着我耳朵。有时它发了汗，它颤巍巍地抵在我同样汗湿的胸前，指尖泛红，散发出动人的热度，我的胸口便被烙上情欲的痕迹，我焦急地捉住了它，把他不安分的手指吮舔得更加湿漉漉。  
“给。”这声音我也很熟悉，柔软上扬的尾音洋溢着欢快的情绪，犹如一把小锤子轻轻敲开你心中的核桃，一定是他和Spider-Man经历了什么让他这么开心，呕，真令人恶心。  
我没接过他递过来的东西，也没有马上站起来，他的运动鞋粘了泥土，裤脚也脏兮兮的，我有点不爽。  
一抬头，映入眼帘的是那张熟悉的脸和从容的微笑，他怀里还有三四个苹果，每一个都露出了贱兮兮的笑脸，无情地嘲弄着我。他手忙脚乱地把苹果塞进我捧着的袋子里，“下午好。har……”  
留意到他额头上贴着创可贴，我瞥了一眼满袋子发出尖啸的苹果，蹙起眉头质问他，“你一大早上哪儿去了，也不和我打声招呼？又给那只鼻涕虫拍照了？”他露出悲伤的表情的话我会更沮丧，我喜欢他对我笑，但如果他的快乐与我无关，那么他的笑容就会变得很讽刺。  
他的肩膀重重瑟缩了一下，一对清澈的茶色眼珠里清晰地反射出我阴郁丧气的样子，我的脸色不太好，他半张着嘴，脸上写满了惊讶，他的脸不知是因为赶路而涌上血色还是因为委屈而涨红了。他一定特别不能理解我喜怒无常、阴晴不定的性格，其实我也说不准自己为什么非要这样对他，我很确定他舍不得伤害我，以至于在我面前总是隐忍又乖顺。我很好奇他的底线在哪里，看着吧，用不了多久他就会醒悟过来，后悔发展我们之间含混的伦理关系，然后像丢垃圾一样把我赶出去——这才应该是我的终结。我们该如何谢幕道别，生命终究会变成两座不见天日的孤岛，逐渐被外力侵蚀，淹没……我无法不去想这些问题……  
就算现在……他的手缓缓伸过来，似乎是下了很大的决心和勇气，才搭上我的肩膀，即便如此，重量也没有完全落在我肩上。  
我以为——我们要在对视五秒后进入忘我的状态，而后旁若无人地接吻——以从前贫乏的恋爱经验看这是理所当然。他却迟迟没有下一步行动，我等的不耐烦了，直接凑上前想吻同他接吻，大概是觉得这样的举动在车来人往的街道显得过于引人注目，他又尴尬地扭开了头，我猜他是在报复我昨晚在他处理相片时不经允许强行将他拖上床的行为，那害他不得不在大半夜爬起来继续工作，是人都会有点小脾气，他也不例外。但是，他明明了解我的秉性，如果不打算让我做点别的事情，又何必在大庭广众之下招惹我。  
“harry！你迟到了！而且又逃了白班，只留我们两个在这里，我们都要累死了！”我的雇员Stephen循声而来打断了我们，他手里拿着扫把。  
Peter瞬间收了手，插回运动外套的口袋里，晃动着上半身。  
“说的对，你总是让我们一个人干两个人的活，还舍不得加薪！peter都看不下去了！”Amy挥舞着长长的玻璃刮帮腔，落地窗被擦得闪闪发光，她是我的另一名店员。  
突然被点名的人睁大了眼睛：“什么？！我没……”但很快，他的辩解就被我们七嘴八舌的互相指摘淹没了。我想是的，他最好不要说话，不要和我以外的任何人有任何多余的交流。  
我觉得有点头疼：“得了吧，别说的你们一直在工作一样，‘咖啡豆’每天都很冷清，而且大多数时间你们都在聊天。”  
“然而上个月的薪水你都还没结清，先生！”  
“我认为……目前的客流量我只需要一个店员就够了，我现在负担不起三个人的薪水！”天晓得为什么他敢跟老板这样说话。  
“可为什么对面的甜品店人满为患，这难道不是你经营不善的原因吗？我认为你应该要好好反省自己。”  
“说的对，这不是你的咖啡店吗？为什么只有我们几个在想办法经营下去。”  
“你不在我和可是创造了新的日营业额纪录，因为客人们都讨厌看你那张臭脸。”她得意地说。  
“嘿，亲爱的，你想把我的咖啡店盘下来吗？”  
“我还是学生，我兼职是为了攒学费，先生。”  
“那你还不赶快进去，厨房里还有一堆盘子等着你洗。”  
她听完气鼓鼓地跑走了，我便问他：“你们刚才聊了什么？”  
“harry……你……需要搬东西吗？我来帮你吧？”他低着头，仿佛在踌躇着什么似的。  
“随便吧。”我没有挪动步伐。  
他只好径直走过去，拉开了后备箱，又回头期期艾艾地喊了一遍我的名字，飘到我耳朵里，我总觉得充斥着某种撒娇的肉麻味道？除了被声音蛊惑到他身旁，我还能怎么做？  
“见到你真高兴，harry，你看着比昨天好多了。”在后备箱盖子的阴影下，他开始不断用小动作对我犯规，不疾不徐的手怜爱地摩挲着我的脸，用比手更温情的目光抚慰着我，眼睛明亮得宛如刚被雨水淋过一样，连眼白都在发出遥远微弱的光，“最近发生了很多事情，它们很复杂很棘手，事态似乎变得不受控制，我脱不开身，所以你原谅我吧。”  
我一点也不高兴好吗。“我也感觉到了，那些人……和你……”喉咙被卡住，我心如鹿撞，真怕他下一秒脱口而出令人震惊的话。要知道，很多东西从那张笨拙的嘴里直接说出来就完全变味了，他就不能闭上嘴不提那些我不想了解的烦心事吗，他就不能少管闲事只和我呆在一块假装岁月静好吗？  
他继续呢喃着：“我得看到你平安无事……你知道的，我比其他任何人都重视你，永远都是，我想第一时间见到你，所以我就来了，你就不能别闹别扭吗？”我有点讨厌他这股腻歪劲儿了。  
“这都要怪你……你得补偿我……”  
“当然。我可不是书呆子……”他凝视着我，眼神带着单纯的真切与热诚，任何铁石心肠都会被融化，不用说，我也很容易陷进去。  
“所以……？”我感觉自己的脸颊正在发烫。  
他的额头贴上我的，指腹掠过嘴唇，而后一个直截了当的亲吻代替了回答。  
“你今天有按时吃药吗？”他退开一点距离，严肃地问我，热气全喷吐在我脸上。  
“忘记了，况且我不想吃。”我喘着粗气，意犹未尽地说。比起吃药，我更想吃他，倒不如说他就是我的药，而且是没有副作用的那种。羟考酮容易引发中枢神经系统疾病甚至导致性功能障碍，可是和他在一起很有安全感，他沉默不语，却比某只虫子那些冠冕堂皇的承诺靠谱得多，我不用担心生活会脱轨，因为他一定会拉住我。他了解我所有的过去、现在，还有许多我未知晓的东西，他聪明得我都想把咖啡豆也送给他，这可是我全部的身家性命。最重要的是他的身体仍然令我着迷，不用担心阳痿的问题。  
他递过来一个神秘的笑，好像在说“我早知道会这样”，下一秒又靠上来，我半眯着眼，眼前说不上来是清晰还是模糊，我发现了粉颊上微小的金色绒毛，如果我低头还能窥见藏在衣领之下模糊的锁骨，上面必定有我留下的火热的痕迹，我的视线根本不够用了……他的嘴唇十分干燥但是足够温暖，挟着远方的惊魂未定的味道，软濡的舌头湿润了我的下唇，啊啊……他的舌尖越过滑腻的唇缝正在牙关间急切地打转，试图撬开我的嘴巴，他不是主动出击那一类型，所以缺乏技巧的挑逗就显得十分拙劣、毫无情调，牙龈被舌苔无意间的轻触舔的很痒，我忍不住想笑，因为他按耐不住的样子依旧讨喜。我稍微分开上下牙，该死的舌头便迫不及待地钻进来，匀给我一口湿漉缠绵的呼吸，我品尝到了旖旎的味道，真是的，有这么饥渴吗——  
“嗯？？！！”  
片刻之后，我尝到了出乎意料的苦味——他居然在舌头下藏了药片，想趁机喂给我！  
作为反击，我伸出舌头与他勾缠，试图把药片推回他嘴里。出乎意料的是他用双手牢牢捧着我的脑袋，甚至一路向下抚摸，主动抓住我的两只手，放到自己纤细又充满线条感的腰上……我的节奏彻底被他打乱了……融化后的化学合成物很苦涩，唾液却无比甘甜，手心贴着粗糙的衣料，肌肤离我依然十分遥远，可我已经受不了了……长长的睫毛闪动着，脸颊上的皮肤被扫得发痒，吸引着我全部的注意力，他还故意用两条腿恶意地夹紧我的左腿，狎蹭大腿腿根，这动作实在太容易擦枪走火了……我又输了……我无法思考（因为我本来就是用下半身思考），只好放弃了抵抗……  
“我只是遵照医嘱监督你。”见我咽下去，他马上松开了我，“这都是为你好……”  
可恶，居然被他摆了一道。我一时间心碎得说不出话来。  
6.  
他说要帮我搬东西，结果又红着脸折返回店里；他信誓旦旦地告白，结果接下去的时间里，他都在习惯性地招蜂引蝶。果然不能随随便便相信他。  
他走到一个正在电脑前抓耳挠腮写作业的大学生身边，交谈了几句话，说的尽是我听不懂的术语。可他的声音好听得不行，那些陌生晦涩的词汇从他嘴里蹦出来立刻就变得温柔无害，让我也忍不住竖起耳朵，如果我的高中物理老师是他，我也不至于每次都得B或C，因为我会记住他的说过的每句话。  
“Amy，Amy……”我悄悄挪到同伴旁边，“你明天可以在门口立个牌子吗，上面就写——生物专业禁止入内。”  
“我的薪水都是peter替你付的，以后少指使我干活。”她靠在墙上，合上了手里的《表观遗传学》，朝我翻了个白眼。我猛地想起来，她是他的学妹。她的视线在我和他之间移动，炫耀一般地说，“我看到了哦，你们俩——”  
我想让她滚了。  
客人的要求他总是有求必应，并且全程都保持亲切的笑容。他正低头为一个低胸背心女孩介绍菜单，尽管隔着柜台，可是她一副恨不得整个身子都靠上去的样子，他们的头差点碰到一起。看到这一幕，我浑身上下憋着一股邪火，真想在他们面前就这样将他掀翻在地，当场揭穿他的真面目，把他干到合不拢腿、失去意识，让所有人都瞧瞧他究竟有多么淫荡，究竟有多缺男人——我指的是我自己而不是其他什么人——如果有谁能在哪个维度里被他准确无误地选中，有权利对他予取予求、在他身上玩各种花样，我希望永远都只有我。  
Amy和Stephen正在准备大学的期末考试，所以打烊之后我批准他们提前回去，由他和我留下来整理餐厅。  
我在摆桌椅的时候，他在杂物间里整理货品和纸箱，而后又慌慌张张地跑到厨房收拾起料理台上的厨余垃圾，他向来很勤快，平时也都是他打扫家务，我只会给他惹麻烦，他却没什么怨言。  
枯燥的工作容易令人疲惫，我扫完地后便坐在凳子上，一言不发，他注意到反常后，欲言又止地看了我一眼，我正要起身他偏低下头去擦桌子。当他无缘无故“勾引”人的时候，简直让人恨的牙痒，若有似无的眼神撩得我心旌荡漾，可是他身上有种不容侵犯的圣洁气质，收敛的眼角又叫我不得不反省自己不堪入目的思想。真应该把他绑在家里，省得他出门晃荡，四处祸害人间。  
他真可恨，都是因为他我才变得如此懦弱，我忿忿不平地将手里的塑料包装纸揉得噼啪作响，终于成功地引起了他的注意，他在胳膊的缝隙间偷偷瞄我，我还是不理他，他轻轻叹了一口气，用纤哑的声音喊我的名字：“你有话要对我说？”  
“你还没回答我……你一整天去哪里了？”从我的角度，可以瞥见柔和昳丽的下颚轮廓，在眉骨下方晦暗的阴影中卧着一双安静明亮的褐眼，和平时的温柔不太一样，只是疲倦地半睁，眼角便有了一种忧郁妩媚的感觉，“你失约了，不是说好要和我一起去看望mr.baker，而且你还把自己搞得这么……呃……惨？”  
“抱歉，harry，我……接到了紧急电话，我必须……”他的眼中显出些异色，“我不想吵醒你。”  
“你不陪他下棋，结果我今天输给他好几局，老头一整天都对我得意洋洋、颐指气使的。”  
“其实我也不擅长国际象棋……”  
“你也知道——他总是对我吹毛求疵，我被他骂的狗血淋头。”  
“他其实很喜欢你，有些人只是不擅于表达。”他只顾着低头忙活，甚至都没有看我一眼。  
“……才怪！总之你以后别留着我一个人对付他，我不许你这样。我不允许你再这么自作主张！”  
他弯下腰去清理垃圾桶，牛仔裤贴着紧绷的肌肉，日光灯下清楚地显现出臀部挺翘浑圆的形状，这一下子让我萌生出了点不合时宜的想法。  
“我答应你。相应的，你也得做到你该做的，好好爱自己，忘掉过去，专注眼下的生活。”  
那些话我听过很多遍，多到我的耳朵都要长茧了。然而他有前科，我是不会相信他的。  
“脱裤子。”我对着他的背影冷冷地命令到。  
“什么？！”他的动作停滞了一下。  
“脱，裤，子。”嘴里每蹦出一个单词，他就变换一个眼神，“我憋不住了……”  
“等等，Harry，你要在这里……厨房？”他不可思议地看着我。  
“对。这里。现在。”  
他的颧骨开始泛红，“可是……现在太早了吧……”  
我没搭腔，抬起眼皮，望了一眼墙上的钟，并给他一个冷酷无情的侧脸：时针才刚过八点，这可吓不倒我。  
“不、我不要……Harry，我今天很累了……” 他转过身，弯着腰，两只手撑在料理台上，总算有点要正视我的欲望的意思，“而且……其实我今天流了不少汗，还没洗澡，身上很臭，我保证你不会喜欢的。”  
简直胡说八道，我可没发现他身上藏着什么我反感的东西，我大概永远也不会对他感到厌烦。  
我走到他身边，捏住他的后颈缓慢摩挲，比拎起一只猫崽还要轻易，他没有躲闪只是颤抖了一下，我有点得意忘形：“少来，你刚才可没不同意……再说了，难道不是你自己在大白天发情的吗？”事到如今，浪漫的铺垫都是多余的。  
“我没有，我不会那样，你知道的……”他僵硬地杵在那儿。  
“不，你就是这样，其实你根本离不开男人，我也好，Spider-Man也好，你见到，不管你承不承认，你就是这么淫荡……”他的目光泄出一丝惊慌无措，我凶狠地拉扯过他的头发，“告诉我，你们睡过吗……”他瞪大了眼睛，似乎一时无法接受言语侮辱，我继续说，“但是没关系，我会原谅你的，因为是我没有盯紧你，才让其他人有机可趁。”  
“不……”他红着眼眶，嘴唇虚颤两下，终究没有吐出一句辩解。看来是默认了。  
很久以前我就觉得，他无能为力的样子有些可爱——如果我伤害到他，或者令他动摇了、纠结了，他便低下头，用力去咬嘴唇，拿余光觑我，露出一副欲说还休的表情。  
就是这个——我多想对他来一次硬的，来一场不经他允许的性爱，把他按在储物柜上，双手禁锢在头顶，跳过前戏和润滑，像一把粗粝的钝器毫不留情地捅进他的肚子里，在他身体里作恶。他是会严厉制止我，还是放声哭泣，还是低声下气地哀求？不管哪一种，我都不可能停下来。他也许会磨出血因为我的施虐欲很强，但我还不至于把他搞坏，我只会榨干他，我只会把他干到双眼失焦、汁水横流，浑身散发着糜烂的气息。他将感觉不到半点爱意和尊重，虚弱地垂着头，神情怏怏，拿倔强不甘的眼神看人。等我把体内有毒的液体射进他的喉管里或者射在脸上，满足得就像完成了一次复仇。他无力抗拒，只能在我手里交货，只能趴在地上，彻底一蹶不振。  
但是这很难，因为他很少违逆我，或者说，他总是乐意被我操，只要我愿意，我可以按自己的兴趣把他摆成喜欢的形状，而他总是露出甘之如饴、渴望更多的模样。  
7．  
“你受伤了吗？”我撕开了他脸上的创可贴，他的眉骨上有一痕淤青，但我并未见到任何裂开的皮肤，“什么时候，嗯？”  
“那是我……早晨下楼的时候不小心撞到墙了。”他小声说着，并用手掌遮住了那只眼睛。  
“你又不是战地记者，昨天不是还好好的么？我猜一定是你又多管闲事了……”我仔细确认着他的安然无恙，装模作样地翻开他的领子，向衣内探了探，“以后可要留神啊，我不希望你受伤……”  
“嗯，”他贴在裤缝上的手倏地抓紧了，“下次会注意的。”  
“……不然大家都会以为是我打你的，对不对？”我一点一点逼近他，作出一脸凶相。我决定给他一点惩罚。  
他只能向后仰去，我便顺势把他压在流理台上，如此一来下半身便紧密地贴在一块儿。感官正常的话，他一定能感觉到我胯下的炙热和勃动。  
他脸色绯红，目光无处安放，“好、好吧，Harry……”总算收起了先前温吞敷衍的架势，手搭在我腰后，勉为其难地说，“我的意、意思是，如果你坚持的话……唔……”我出其不意地咬住他的下唇，扯动，把那些推卸责任的话全都堵在嘴边。说真的，就算他不同意，我现在也必须得到他，就凭他是不可能拦住一个性欲高涨的成年男人。  
湿润的唇舌激烈地搅动着口腔里的暧昧，他仓促地承受来自我的重量，大多数时候他都跟不上我的呼吸，整张脸憋得通红，呼出的气息也变得滚烫漉湿。  
我小心翼翼地捧住他的脸，舔吻起优美的下颚，慌张滚动的喉结，性感的锁骨。粗糙的舌面在侧颈滑动，感受着皮肤之下大动脉的跳动，我忍不住拿牙齿咬啮刺激，他便轻微地战栗发出一句祈求：“别这样……痛……”  
我急切地搂过他，隔着T恤亲吻他的胸口与心跳，他混乱地央求，“慢……慢点……”伸出一只手温柔地抚摩我的后脑勺，一只手紧扣桌子边缘，而腰继续往下沉，他的身体看起来很柔韧，我有点好奇他究竟能被我拗成什么角度。  
他的指腹贴在我耳后，一下又一下，与蜷曲的短发殷切地纠缠起来，手心里藏着汗。那里一定还浮着微弱细小的火苗，不然为什么被他碰触过的地方持续发烫，为什么我心颤不已、神志不清？  
我不顾一切地将自己埋在他的胸膛里，听着从头顶传来的惊乱粗重的呼吸，隔着一层衣服便磨蹭起嘴边的乳头，那里的皮肤异常娇嫩敏感，平时我随便舔弄几下就加深了颜色，变得既坚硬又酥软，就连声线也因此多了黏糊糊的意味，“轻……轻一点……”一时无法分辨是在责备我还是在撒娇，要知道他所作所为只是在煽风点火，此刻我只想缠紧他，揉碎他，让这副纤细的身体在我肆意的扯动下不可抑制地抖搂。  
“不喜欢我这样？”我离开一点，怀里昏昏然的躯体便无力地滑落一截，他羞愧又惊讶。  
“不……”  
“那是会痛？”我问。  
“不……不是……”他缩起半截嫣红脖子，气息不匀地吐露，“只是衣服会湿……”  
“我会帮你洗干净的……”  
“可……被路人看到的话有点奇怪……”  
奇怪？还能比我们的关系更诡异吗？我亲吻着肉欲潮湿的胸脯思考。  
这下他才深信我今天是不会轻易偃旗息鼓的。待重新站稳脚跟，他那只发白的手便从我们身体的缝隙下伸出来，企图主动撩起下摆。  
“咳……”我清了清嗓，攥住他的手腕，“我保证不弄脏衣服。”他不明所以地眨眼，于是我好心提醒道，“前提是你给我扶好，别从桌子上掉下来。”  
在他反应过来之前，我俯下去，双手一颠，就把瘦弱轻盈的身体抱起来放在流理台上，“Harry……这里不行……我刚整理完……”我按住圆润的肩，窸窣地解开皮带裤链，溜到背后的手指娴熟地顶开牛仔裤重重扒下，手并入潮热的腿缝间掰开长腿——这一切我做起来是多么行云流水，就好像已经排练过很多次一样——大概我早已在漫长的幻想里预谋已久。  
双脚悬空，大腿敞开，发白的裤子皱巴巴地褪到膝盖上，那敏感脆弱的开关便掌握在我手里，“等等，你真的没必要……”一开始他紧张地按着我的肩膀抗拒着，但很快就接受了这个姿势，微微低下头稍显拘谨地捧住我的脸，眼底有晶莹的光，却神情肃穆，我说不清在那张平淡无奇的脸上，是哪里偷偷泄漏着光，吸引着我的注意力。  
莫名地，我一直很害怕他突然认真的样子。“别急着否认啊……”我咧开嘴嘲笑道，“你也想要了不是吗……刚才义正严辞拒绝我的是谁呢？”  
他脸红了一点，“那是、那是因为你……你抓着我的……”后面的声音几不可闻，因为我的目光正停留在那里。  
手心里发烫的东西不算陌生，形状挺秀气适中，不大也不小，颜色不深也不淡，上面既没有布满青筋也没有光溜溜，既没有傲慢地弯曲也不是笔直地上翘，总之一切都像所有者的外表一样普通，没有任何值得大书特书的地方（即使有也别指望我写出来）。  
“拜托别盯着看了……啊！”视奸完全不能消解我的饥饿，张口给他含住，刺激下他狠狠踢中了脚下的柜门，空气中传来一声破坏气氛的闷响。我一点点吞入半勃的性器，唇舌轻绕，边含边吮，唔……不腥也不咸，他就连尝起来也没什么特别的味道。  
第一次就太刺激的话他肯定会很难受，于是我握住茎体反复轻柔舔吻，再用舌尖有意识地擦过顶端的小眼，果然他开始毫无压力地享受我的服务，鼻腔内释出一阵阵湿漉漉的悦耳喘息，小peter也在我不懈的努力下变得非常精神。  
我的头抵着他的腰，在进退间冲撞平坦的腰腹，同时用指尖碾了碾根部以下敏感的褶皱，他立刻绷直腰，纤直的大腿颤巍巍夹紧我，发出情不自禁的低哑鼻音，“嗯嗯……”我逐渐感觉到近在咫尺的滚烫青涩气息正包裹着自己，那是他情急之下克制地弓起了背伏在我身上，我捏过躯体摩挲起单薄抖动的后背，回忆着那里因为使劲而浮现出诱人的线条和骨骼形状。  
我对自己的技巧很有信心，在情事上也很有耐心，轻柔地舔嘬着，并退出一些距离，在他打算平复呼吸的瞬间重新迅速含入通红的龟头，一口气吞到根部，吞咽的同时用口腔内壁和舌头包覆推挤他，制造出他正在抽插的错觉。  
不一会儿他就完全放弃了抵抗，脖子慢慢向身后仰去，全身淋漓湿软，羊脂般的皮肤浮现可疑的潮红痕迹，就像一滩绵软黏着的麦芽糖，只剩留在我嘴里的东西依旧坚硬。他浑然不察自己的柔弱可欺，于是我顺理成章地将他扑倒在料理台上。壁柜被设计得很低，这样的空间对于两个成年男性而言还是过于狭窄了，我不得不关照他，“Pete，你的头别碰到储物柜了……”可惜他已经迷糊，完全分不清东西南北，“嗯……我知道……”觑了我一眼便阖上眼皮，我想他一定没听清我在说什么。  
他已然沉醉，哆嗦着蹬掉了鞋子，抓紧了我的头发，喉咙发出耽溺欢愉的呻吟，一刻不停地念着我的名字，他着迷动情的反应令我心动到亢奋，就好像……只有我才能填满他似的。  
因为我知晓他身体的节奏，在他打算加速的时候，我缓慢地吞咽故意打乱他的步调，或只需比他的律动上快半拍，都能毫不费力地折磨他，让他湿得一塌糊涂。而当他以为自己能跟上我的节奏的时候，我却及时地做一个深喉，“啊啊……”他拉高了音调，委屈兮兮地挤出一截啜泣，身体急促挛颤着，指尖几乎要瞬间嵌进我的皮肤。  
他尽管来憎恨我，反正我永远不会让他称心如意，我厌倦了他的态度，我要他再也不能三心二意，我要他再也不能用虚情假意敷衍迷惑我，我要他再也无法维持面具下沉稳从容的虚伪假象，我要报他为Spider-Man欺骗背叛我的仇，我要他为我发狂，就如同我对他着迷那样。  
大概他永远无法体会我的心情，因为他的每一个抗拒的动作都在向我传递一个不容置疑的事实：我和他是不一样的，尽管我们结合了，我们之间的距离依旧不可逾越——他就是我的男神，我唯一的光，在我深陷泥淖的时候上天派他来拯救我的天使，而且我确信将来有一天他会站在世界之巅，拥有众多追随者，把我远远甩在后面。而我只是个善妒的罪人，不知感恩只会逃避，妄图亵渎神明，我可从来没想过要与他并肩，我所能想到的就是玷污他，将他拉下神坛，最好将他也变成和我一样的凡人。我的罪恶从未减轻，但如果他能从中感受过一丝快乐，也许我会暂时忘却自己的罪孽，上帝保佑他永远不会发现我心底的邪恶。  
哪怕只有一点点，我要如何把我的心情传递给他呢，果然还是直接做给他看吧……我必须要让他感受我一直以来的煎熬，不安，等待，渴望，焦虑，恐惧……我得让他知道，所有的热情因他而起，希望因他重燃，又因他的若即若离而迷失。  
下颚……很酸……嘴唇也开始发麻，但我永远不会停止爱他……和折辱他……我把一只腿架在肩膀上，重新含住他，更卖力地套弄着，粗糙的舌苔摩擦茎身，喉咙吸附着，粗暴地顶撞他，把我所拥有的全部给予他。“Harry，Harry……”他被折腾坏了，在我手里憔悴哽咽，呼吸愈发混乱虚弱甚至久久凝滞，仿佛快溺死的人一样绝望，他哭了吗？是痛苦的还是生理性的泪水？我看不见，我只知道他马上要到了。我更用力地吸他，同时揉动着他的腰肢和臀瓣，两根手指撑开了软湿臀缝，顶入紧致后穴，这个动作彻底引爆了他。  
“啊啊……啊……！”他哭喊着射在我嘴里，是有些苦涩的液体……  
在咽下去之前，我故意给他看嘴里的白色浊液，甚至恶劣地晃动着舌头，他无可奈何地扭开了头。  
8．  
我舔干净了他身上散落的体液，把那只中途丢掉的鞋捡起来重新套回脚上，替他拉好裤子，他还未从高潮的余韵中恢复，几乎是很乖巧地坐在那里看我做完这一切。  
“他也会这样伺候你吗……”是的，我又开始发作了，果然我还是不能容忍他在我面前思考其他事情，“你觉得……我和他的话……你更满意哪一个？”在强迫他交欢以后还要他安慰我，我真无耻。  
他这才回过神来。  
“我……我是指……Spi……”抬起头，不小心对上他的视线，我总觉得他眼底涌动着说不上来的悲伤和怜悯，他的目光连接着我的浑身的经络，我要头晕目眩，不能呼吸了。  
“你别这样看我……”我害怕凝视他的脸，就像我畏惧着假面下的真实，我一定会哭出来。  
他摸着我的脸开口了：“Harry，也许你从没打算相信我，可我还是要说，事情不是你想的那样……我……我只有你……”我的心脏疯狂抽搐着，他凑近了，“……爱你……”  
应该相信他吗……说不上来什么感觉，被柔情蜜意的目光包围着，似乎躺在了夏夜的星空之下，我只想永远沉溺其中。  
我深吸一口气，抱住他，脑袋抵着他的胸膛，想不到他的心就和我一样跳得很快。  
他将我按在自己温热的胸口，低低地说：“……亲我这里……”  
我会让他如愿以偿的。


End file.
